Perfect World: Tale of Three
by The Wing Alchemist
Summary: Lumina is a winged elf. Sakkuya is a venomancer. Eldon is a human. Each have different lives, but the Wraith War pulls them together. When it spills into their homes, they are swept into an adventure none of them thought could ever happen. RxR please!
1. Introductions

Good day to you, readers. I've decided to kill my writer's block with MSI with a new story. This story, in fact! I started playing Perfect World about a month ago, and I'm very pleased with it. So I've decided to write a fanfiction on it. Be gentle, since this is only chapter one. Chapter two is almost near completion, so I plan to get that out to you within a week or two, depending on how long it takes me to write chapter three. XD

Enjoy!!

**Don't own, don't sue. Flame and you die.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Their Beginning

In the beginning of time, the first God of the universe, Pan Gu, lived an immortal life. But with no subjects to lord over, Pan Gu grew tired of his solitary existence and decided to decompose his body into five elements-fire, metal, wood, earth, and water. With his divine power, Pan Gu forged these elements into air, land, mountains, rivers, seas, and plant life—and laid the foundation for a new world. It was then that Pan Gu made his first attempt to fill this new world with life. From his shadow he formed the first sentient beings. These unnamed creatures were uncivilized, and before long, they began turning on one another and corrupting the world around them. Pan Gu saw that what he had created had become an Imperfect World, and moved quickly to rectify his mistake. He built a floating city known as Heaven's Tear, and placed within the city the few creatures that had yet to be corrupted. Then, with the power of water and wind, Pan Gu created a massive flood, which swept through the land and destroyed all life in its path.

The world now cleansed, Pan Gu set about creating a new world, one filled with beings who were capable of Spiritual Cultivation. He created three races that possessed the traits he most treasured in himself. The Human race was born of Pan Gu's spirit, and demonstrated morality, honor, and an unlimited imagination. The race of the Untamed, born of Pan Gu's body, embodied freedom and peace, and possessed a unique connection with the natural order of the world. And the third race, the Winged Elves, were born of Pan Gu's own blood, and exemplified beauty, grace, and purity. Between the three races, the Perfect World was created.

The chief quality that Pan Gu gave all three races was free will. He vowed never again to eradicate an entire species, so all conflicts between the races were to be resolved amongst themselves. One such conflict arose between the Humans and Winged Elves when the two races discovered the city of Heaven's Tear. A war erupted as they fought for control of the great city, bringing out the worst in both races. The Untamed remained neutral, as they were content with living in harmony with the natural world. As the war intensified, and neither side relented, a new threat emerged.

The race that was thought to have been eradicated in the great flood returned in full force. These creatures were not quite living, but not quite dead, and thus came to be known as wraiths. The wraiths appeared to possess a singular objective: to destroy the other races and corrupt the beautiful world around them. Rumors swirled that the wraiths were capable of possessing other living things. Not much is known about the true nature of this evil, but one thing is clear. The three races—Human, Untamed, and Winged Elf—must set aside their differences and unite to preserve their way of life, halt the spread of corruption, and above all, protect the world.

This is what became known as Perfect World.

* * *

Lumina – Bamboo Village

The moon's glow cast eerie shadows over the huge plain known as White Ridge. The south-blowing breeze carried the smell of water and fresh raid across the fields, but also carried the smell of decaying flesh and sweat. White Ridge was known for its beauty during the day, but at night the wraiths held it, making sure no one passed through the treacherous fields unscathed.

It was well past midnight, but Lumina couldn't care less what time it was. No one would come looking for her yet. Not until at least sunrise. After all, that was when her apothecary lessons began.

Out of nowhere, a Tauroc Logger on the ground below the watchtower roared, finally catching the elf's scent. Lumina was standing in a flash, bow in hand, the butt of an arrow already pressed against the thin cord. She took aim at the space between the beast-wraith's eyes and smiled. The poor beast was trying to break one of the tower's support beams with its spiked club. It was pointless to waste an arrow to take the beast out, but she didn't want anyone in the village to hear the commotion and come looking.

There was a soft twanging sound, and the beast fell to the ground, the elf's arrow embedded in the soft skin just to the left of its nose. A miss. Lumina cursed softly and hopped off the platform, landing gracefully next to the already dissipating corpse. She took the beast's snout in her hands and pulled it so its nose was facing her. Then she took a firm grip on the arrow before mercilessly yanking it out of the monster's skull. She watched as the creature's blood hissed and turned to ash before her eyes. The arrow was as immaculate as it had been before its unnecessary use.

Her arrow retrieved, Lumina quickly climbed back up the watchtower ladder and brushed a few flecks of dirt off her armor. She preferred to be alone on nights like this. These were the nights she relished. The feeling of solitude, the short burst of adrenaline she felt after a kill, and the soft caress of the night wind. This was her place to be. For her, this was home. Bamboo Village didn't come close to the intimate sense of belonging this lone watchtower provided. With her parents dead at the hands of wraiths and the death of her best friend nearly ten years ago, Lumina knew this was how her life was meant to be. And she didn't mind being alone most of the time. It didn't make a difference to her.

The wind increased in speed, and Lumina found herself shivering. She frowned as she pulled her clover cape tightly about her shoulders. The wind was never this strong in the White Ridge, and definitely not so close to the bamboo forest. Something was wrong.

With the grace blessed only upon the elves, Lumina launched herself off the watchtower railing and hit the ground running. Her boots barely made a sound as they came in contact with the many stones littered about the field. But when she found herself in the abandoned village, she knew she shouldn't have left the tower. Her instincts had been right, but her interpretation had been wrong.

Standing in front of the firepit was Jun, the local merchant in Bamboo village. He had been her friend for a long time during their childhood, but after a while, they'd grown apart. But what really burned her up was the fact that he was sitting so close to Rizelle, Lumina's long-time rival. Ever since Rizelle had moved to the village from the City of Plume when she was only twelve summers, she'd tested and broken every guy's heart she'd come in contact with. But why was she with Jun? For some reason, it burned Lumina's insides like the acrid smell of singed Salvia Root. She knew it was against elfin ways to eavesdrop, but she wanted to know why they were together.

Taking care not to be seen, she hauled herself up onto the nearest platform and pressed herself against the wall. Elfin hearing allowed her to get only this far, since the other two had it as well.

"…I'll end it, I swear!" It was Jun who was speaking. He sounded desperate, despite his hushed voice. "You can believe me!"

"I don't know, Jun…I've seen the way she looks at you sometimes, and it's really started to bother me," Rizelle replied in a sad voice. "I want to be in a relationship with you. I really do! But the fact is that as long as she has feelings for you, I can't trust you. Please, tell her you're not interested. That's the only thing stopping me right now."

Lumina felt her insides drop into her feet. Jun and…Rizelle? How was that…It couldn't be possible! Jun would never fall for someone like her! He had seen first hand how Rizelle treated the men she dated. It just wasn't possible!

"Consider it done, Rizelle," Jun said firmly. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Lumina, feeling her grip on her self control slipping, forced her hand away from her bow. She wanted to kill Rizelle on the spot for tempting Jun. Jun had never done anything worth meriting this kind of torture. Was he so blind that he didn't see Rizelle's obvious attempt to put a wedge between them?

With her last shreds of self control fluttering away, Lumina hopped down from the platform and disappeared into the bamboo forest, her heart and composure flailing for control. Why was she so flustered?! It was up to Jun if he wanted to hang out with that piece of carcass or not! It shouldn't matter to her!

As she neared her watchtower, her thoughts drifted back to her memories. All the mistakes she'd made as a child haunted her every time there was even the smallest of reminders around. She'd wanted to blame it all on someone else, but deep down, she knew it was all her fault. The fire, the flying wraiths, and her parents' deaths; it was all because she had been too naïve. Her parents died trying to rescue her from a group of wraiths when she was eight, and her best friend Nora had died because of a small miscalculation with a fire spell. It was all because of her.

She climbed the tower ladder quickly and pulled it up, rolling it up into a bundle so she could lean against it. She pulled the lantern down and blew it out with a short puff, then curled up onto her side just as the peace of her sanctuary lulled her into a deep sleep. This was how she was meant to stay.

* * *

Sakkuya - City of the Lost

"Again, Sakkuya, again! What are you, a venomancer or a cleric?!"

Sakkuya wiped the sweat out of her eyes and glared at her targets, a series of stuffed dolls made to look like wraiths. This was her fifth attempt that day at trying to hit all eight targets in order, but, as always, she messed up on the last one. It certainly didn't help that her staff was so…ungainly to wield. She preferred fighting with a pair of iron claws. To her, that was poetry in motion, not this silly sequence of smack-smack-dodge her instructor was coming up with.

Skills Master Sen was known as one of the meanest teachers in the City of the Lost, and everyone seemed to know it except Sen herself. She'd traveled to Archosaur and back three times without a scratch on her, just to prove how strong she was. She said it was to show how strong venomancers should be. It was because of that last display of strength that Sakkuya's parents had decided to ask her to be their daughter's fighting tutor.

Sakkuya had been one of the laziest venomancers in the entire city before her lessons had begun. Sure, she was somewhat active, but only when she absolutely had to be. She rarely did her chores, and when quests needed to be completed, she did them as quickly as possible so she could go back to sleeping. She loved to sleep. Her friends thought she was more of a cat than a fox.

Nowadays, she was running back and forth tirelessly between the City of the Lost and Broken Bridge Village, and even the Fortress of the Talon when she felt up to it. To put it simply, Lady Sen was driving her mad. It was always "Practice your skills" or "Complete this quest within a set amount of time." Sakkuya was sick of it.

Suddenly the large end of a staff crashed against the back of her legs, sending the fox girl to her knees in pain.

"No slacking!" Sen bellowed. "You'll never get anything right at this rate!"

Sakkuya, ready to bring the smack-down on her teacher, simply gritted her teeth and got up again. She wasn't going to get kicked around today. Her already shredded dignity was withering away by the second, and if one more thing went wrong that day, she was going to pass over the line that separated meek humility from utter humiliation.

* * *

An hour later, Sakkuya found herself in the center of town, sitting near one of her best barbarian friends and comrades. His name was Rikky, and he was the Teleporter-in-training for her city. He had the sharp eyes of a tiger, and his sandy blonde hair easily caught the eyes of travelers. He said it was because he had a little human blood in him, but if that was true no one would accept him like they did. He and his sister Anya, Sakkuya's best friend, were well liked and respected.

"So," Sakkuya said as she sauntered on over to Rikky, "any gossip from the other cities?"

Rikky grinned and nodded. "Someone from Archosaur came through here about an hour ago. They said there was urgent business they had to see to with the Elder and that it had something to do with the humans and the elves. Sounds like something's brewing in Archosaur."

Sakkuya grinned, twisting a lock of her ash brown hair between her fingers. "Sounds like fun to me. I'm just wondering if the Elder will have anything big planned for Lady Sen. If he can get her off my back, I'm all for it!"

"I've seen the way she treats you," Anya said, concern written all over her adorable face. "I can't believe your parents allow that to continue!"

"I know. I'll just be glad when I have the opportunity to leave the city and move into my own place," Sakkuya said with a wistful smile.

"You'll come and visit us, right?" Rikky asked as a charm on his hand began glowing, signaling the approach of a teleport.

"Of course I will, you guys!" she replied with a big smile. "You're my closest friends! I'll come visit whenever I can."

Anya and Rikky smiled at her word, and Sakkuya felt a pang of sadness pierce her happy heart. She would truly miss her friends, but she knew that deep down, she had to get as far away from the City of the Lost as soon as possible. Her heart just wasn't in staying any longer.

* * *

Eldon – City of Etherblade

The city of Etherblade was abuzz with the raucous shouts of its inhabitants as their most powerful guild road gallantly into the city, returning from their week long mission to Angler's Village. Upon their wild elk mounts, they looked more like prevailing gods than soldiers. They all wore the silver armor and red dyed capes that carried the symbol of the royal human family upon them; a lion head surrounded by the sun. The humans believed that their royal family would ease the tense relationship between the Winged Elves, and also strengthen their bonds with the Untamed.

Eldon watched enviously as his brother Danriden, the leader of the brigade, dismounted from his elk and embraced his fiancé Melany. Melany was known as one of the kindest girls in the entire city. Her shoulder-length brown hair and soft blue eyes were only glimpses of her true beauty. She helped everyone she saw with unending drive, and she always completed her tasks with ease. She was the perfect woman, and that just made her upcoming marriage to Danriden seem all the more perfect.

Eldon sighed and turned his gaze towards the giant sword statue of Etherblade. The priest and historians of the city never said anything about how the great sword had been driven into the ground. Some people speculated that it had fallen from the heavens, while others say it had simply been carved that way by nature. But after all that, no one truly knows. Either way, Eldon liked it. It was the symbol of the city, and it encouraged him when he felt close to failure. Now, if only people could do _that_ instead of urging him to be like his brother.

"Little brother! There you are!"

Eldon blinked in surprise as Danriden slammed his hand down on his shoulder, making the younger man nearly buckle under the force.

"Dan, it's…been a while, hasn't it?" Eldon said hesitantly. He knew full well that if he made one false move, his brother would launch into one of his 'riveting' war stories. Not to mention he'd try and force Eldon himself to help him act out certain battle scenes.

"Yes it has, little brother! How has our city been the past few months?"

"Exactly the way you left it, brother. Barely anything has changed, aside from Marianne finally having her baby."

"Ah, yes! Was it a boy or girl?"

"A boy, I heard. Blacksmith Feng Yu is very pleased."

"Of course! The birth of a boy means yet another warrior added to the ranks of our fine soldiers!"

As Danriden continued on about war efforts, Eldon drifted off, wondering when exactly he'd be forced to go into the army. Would it be soon? It wasn't like he didn't want to…it was just the small fact that he knew about all the casualties sustained in battle from books he'd read on past wars, and he didn't exactly want to be one of those casualties. To be just another dead body, laying on a blood-soaked battlefield, awaiting the sharp beaks of the carrion birds…it just wasn't appealing. And there was also the off chance that he'd become a wraith like several others he'd heard about in rumors. Sure, there was honor in dying in battle, but it was dying either way, and he didn't want that.

"I will see you at home, little brother," Danriden said suddenly. "I have a few things to do before I can relax."

Eldon simply nodded silently as his brother headed off into the depths of the city, his face still glowing with pride. With any luck, he'd stay a few weeks this time, but with the war with the wraiths still going strong, there was an equally strong chance that Danriden would be called off to yet another battle. Melany would be left alone with their mother and father, and Eldon would be left alone yet again. But that was how fate worked, and it did nothing to soften the blows of loneliness.

* * *

Wooo!! Chapter one is out, and chapter two is almost done! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave comments and reviews, if it tickles your fancy! XD

BTW, if you ever want to drop me a PWI message, my Sanctuary account is FaeryLight. Level 28/29 Winged Elf. Lol...now sit tight while I sort out the next few chapters!


	2. A Call to Action

Hey there, everyone! I think a huge round of applause is necessary for my PWI buddy, who I will now refer to as "Bro"! Bro helped me get this chapter out, double time, and I managed to actually make this chapter somewhat good! So tell Bro thanks, cause now I gotta go work on chapter 3!

Note to all of you, I put the times of each event up on this time because I wanted you to know exactly when each event is taking place. I know it's kinda early for a big turning point, but I just wanted to get this story rolling!

Oh, more news! I got another character on PWI's Sanctuary server! My new veno is Aramellia, so if you're ever online, send me a message or just say hi!

Enjoy!

**Don't own, don't sue. Flame and you die.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Call to Action

Lumina – Bamboo Village – Early Morning

Lumina groaned quietly as she finished crushing the last of the salvia root, the grating sound of pestle and mortar slowly whittling away at her concentration. The events of the previous night had caused her a great deal of pain, and she had slept sparsely throughout the night. Visions of Rizelle and Jun together had flashed in front of her eyes so many times in a short time that she'd woken up in a cold sweat.

In truth, it was hard not to think about them. Jun had been her playmate since toddler years, and Rizelle had once been…one of her closest friends. Strange as it was, the early years had been easier with her around to watch her back, and they'd shared many good times.

But as the summers rolled by, Rizelle had begun to change. Her interest and treatment of boys had driven a wedge between them, and when rumors about Lumina's own love-life had begun appearing, that had been the last straw. The girls had gone their separate ways after that; Lumina taking the path of the true archer, and Rizelle clinging to her boy toys.

Lumina's mortar of crushed salvia root to slipped from her fingers, clattering one the ground so loudly in the early morning silence that she nearly jumped out of her skin. She quickly scooped it up and added more root to the mix. She still had to mix ten nectars and a bundle of ageratum for Apothecary Luce before midday. She couldn't afford to daydream.

Suddenly, as if ringing just to scare her even more, the village's warning bells began clanging like no tomorrow. The combination of high and low notes could've been almost somber, had they not been shrill. It was said that the wraiths abhorred the sound of clanging bells, but when Lumina turned to peer into the bamboo thicket, she saw several large Tauroc Anglers lumbering towards her, their clubs hoisted high over their heads.

Cursing loudly, she dropped her herbs and dove for her bow a few feet away and fired off two arrows. The anglers howled loudly, but soon the howls turned to gurgling as the wraiths spat up blood. Each arrow had found their target; the soft skin of the anglers' thick necks. Lumina couldn't help but grimace as the wraiths coughed blood, sprinkling her with deep red liquid. That was the downside of being ambushed at close range; you couldn't avoid being covered in wraith blood.

Ignoring the fresh corpses, she quickly jumped up onto the roof of her tiny house and squinted into the distance. Approximately a hundred meters away, near the northern edge of the Black Mountains, a dark shape crept slowly towards the tiny village. She placed about four hundred or so wraiths making their painstakingly slow way towards them. She could already hear their infernal moans and earsplitting shrieks echoing over the land, even with the bells ringing.

"Lumina! How many do you see?!"

Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Rolfe, one of the village guards, she nearly lost her footing on the straw roof. But she swiftly righted herself and called down, "At least four hundred, if I'm not mistaken. Could we take them on?"

"Not without Plume reinforcements. I shall inform the Elder immediately on the situation!"

Rolfe rushed off, leaving Lumina alone on the roof. How could this have happened? The people of Tusk Town should've warned them of any wraith gatherings! Unless…

Had Tusk Town already been taken? Lumina began shaking at the thought of the mountain city falling, and she quickly turned and ran for the Elder. She had to do anything to help; even it was simply getting a message to their leader. He had to know that Tusk Town might've fallen during the previous night.

As she neared the Elder's house, she saw Rolfe take flight, his white wings glowing the dawn light. They were a beautiful sight, and Lumina couldn't wait until she got her own set, but the expression set on his face made her stop dead in her tracks. He looked almost…withdrawn, as if his hope had fled him. Chills ran up her spine as more of the more seasoned archers and clerics took flight, all of them heading in the same direction as Rolfe.

They were going to battle. The war with the wraiths, after several centuries, had finally found its way to the elves' lands. But the outcome was still changeable, and Lumina knew every archer had to participate to win.

Just as she was about to run to join the battle, a large hand gripped her shoulder and yanked her backwards. It was Blacksmith Rune.

"Lumina, you are far from ready for this battle! Go with the other young ones and head for the City of Plume! You needn't worry about this place's protection. The Archers of Plume will arrive in a few moments."

"But I want to-"

"The answer is no, and that's an order! Now go!"

Lumina was distraught. If they were turning away archers because of age, they were going to lose everything. The battle, their lives, the village; everything was going to disappear! Her whole life was here! She had been born and raised in this place! It was her job to defend it too!

But she never got to say that. Moments after talking with the blacksmith, another guard came up behind her and swept her over to Teleporter Fei faster than she could blink. One minute she was in Bamboo Village, and then next she was standing under a large tree with the rest of the younger elves. They had the same look as Rolfe had worn as he'd flown off into battle; the look of someone who'd given up. Lumina was disgusted.

"Send me back!" she shouted as she grabbed the tunic of Plume's teleporter, who was standing behind her. "Send me back! I can fight, too! I want to fight!"

"I'm sorry," the female teleporter said quietly, "but the way to Bamboo Village has been sealed off. No one will be leaving the City of Plume until this battle is won."

"Wha…but reinforcements…"

"Are already on their way. They're flying over Plume Lake as we speak. They are our most powerful warriors. They will not lose so easily."

But Lumina wasn't satisfied. Words alone couldn't express the anger and sadness she felt at that very moment. She felt lost because her village had labeled her as a useless warrior, she was angry that she'd been forced to the city against her will, but most of all…she was more than determined to prove she was worthy of fighting.

"Where is the Elder of Plume?" she whispered.

The teleporter, surprised by her sudden words, said, "She's at the far end of the pool over there. But she'll probably be speaking to the Priest at the moment, so it's best you just wait here until she comes to us."

"I refuse to sit still and be coddled," Lumina hissed, her glare revealing just how determined she was. The other woman didn't even have a chance to speak before Lumina rushed off in search of the Elder and the Priest.

Lumina found the two women exactly where the teleporter woman has specified. The large pool built under the roots of the great tree was crystal clear and exploding with magic, and Lumina felt a strong urge to move toward it. But she pressed on, unwilling to let anything stop her.

If she wanted to fight, she needed wings. The only way she could get them was through an Elder.

"Elder!" she called out. "I must speak with you at once!"

The Elder was a slender woman of no more than twenty or so summers, with bright red hair and dazzling blue eyes. She was nothing like the old man Elder of Bamboo Village. The Priest, a woman with large white wings and deep brown eyes and hair, watched Lumina closely as if she were a threat in disguise.

"Yes, my child? What ails you?" the Elder asked.

"I need my wings! I have to help the people of Bamboo Village!"

"But you are clearly not ready for them. Your heart is…clouded. If you want your wings, come see me when your troubles have left you."

"But I nee-"

"The answer is no, Lumina. Have faith in your village's warriors. They will prevail."

The Elder's tone rattled Lumina's resolve, but not enough for her to back down.

"I do have faith in them, but I believe I could be of better use on the battlefield! There must be something I can do!"

The Elder sighed and placed a gentle hand on Lumina's shoulder. "I'm sorry, my dear, but you must remain here. You yourself have a journey ahead of you, and we mustn't risk anymore lives than necessary."

There was a pinching feeling in Lumina's shoulder, and she suddenly found herself falling to the ground as her vision swam and went black.

* * *

Sakkuya – City of the Lost – Early Night

Even with the limited light of the moon, the City of the Lost was still dark. The dips in the ground were cloaked with darkness, making it harder for Sakkuya to jump over them as she headed for home. Lady Sen the She-devil had made her stay late for slacking off and had driven her to the edge with late-night training. Her limbs ached fiercely and felt as if they were tied to bricks of black iron. She just couldn't seem to move as quickly as she normally could.

As she passed the large temple on the west side of the city, her thoughts drifted to home. She didn't really want to go. Her parents would only nag her to do her chores and go to bed. She abhorred that almost as much as Lady She-devil, but she knew her parents cared for her. Maybe just a little too much, though. How many times had she been yelled at? How many times had she been forbidden from meeting Rikky and Anya? Several times too many, in her opinion. It wasn't fair that she couldn't move out of that house for another year. She'd already found a place in Gate of Antiquity, a small village just to the south.

As she rounded the last corner and began the final stretch to her house, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She'd seen something move out of the corner of her eye; something that could've easily been a monster. It had been a simple shadow, but her intuition was screaming for her to run.

With that thought, her panic began to rise. If she didn't hurry, whatever that shadow was might get her. It had to be a monster! She couldn't think of anything else it could be. But if it was a monster, how had it gotten past the guards?!

Suddenly something grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards, quickly covering her mouth with a large hand. Her mind spun as she tried to scream, but she found herself unable to even move her legs. Training had worn her down too much and fatigue was rushing in fast.

"Sakkuya, it's just me," the shadow said in the hushed tone. Sakkuya stopped struggling and looked up at her captor, her eyes wide.

"Rikky?!" she cried, though her words were muffled by his hand. "What the hell, Rikky! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry, Sakkuya," he said sincerely as he released her, "but I wanted to catch you before you went home, seeing as your parents hate my guts and all…"

"Oh, Rikky, they don't hate you. Their just…uptight." She brushed a little dirt off her boot and clasped her hands behind her back. Rikky just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…but I wanted to take a walk with you, if that was okay…is it?" He smiled sheepishly, but someone could've easily mistaken it for something else. His lion-like features made it hard for travelers to read his expressions. But Sakkuya, not to mention the entire city, was used to discerning a barbarian's expressions.

"Sure. Let's go."

She turned to walk towards the temple, but Rikky took her hand and shook his head, his sandy blonde mane simmering like rippling water.

"Uh, not tonight…let's go outside the city for once."

"But, Rikky, if we're caught outside the city at this time of night, we'll get in trouble." Leaving the city after sunset was not only against Untamed Law; it was extremely dangerous. Wraiths gained strength at night, when everyone felt safest.

"Don't worry. I have permission to leave for a little while. Believe me, it won't take long."

"Okay…if you say you got permission, then I guess its fine."

"Then let's go," he said quickly. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and, as if she weighed nothing, swept her up into his arms and took a running jump at the south gate, taking the same route all Untamed did while trying to pass the 'leaping quest' given out by the Elder. And with Rikky's skills, he managed to make it to the top in five jumps. He was truly an Untamed warrior, despite there being a little human blood in his veins.

Sakkuya clung to him as he ran to the east end of the gate and leapt from there to the path to the top of the cliffs. It was certainly uncomfortable being this close to Rikky, and usually when such close contact was had, it meant…something romantic. Something Sakkuya was no where near ready for. Well, she liked Rikky a lot, but she wasn't even of marrying age!

As soon as they were on firm ground again, Sakkuya eased herself out of Rikky's arms, but held onto him as she got the blood flowing back into her tired limbs. She grimaced. If she was this tired in the first place, why had she agreed to go on a walk with Rikky? That had been stupid.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to truly regret it. Standing high above the City of the Lost, looking out over Creeping Stream…it was almost surreal. Everything was perfect. Even the full moon high in the sky was beautiful.

As if waking from her daydream, she yawned quietly and rubbed the approaching sleep out of her eyes. "So what did you need to talk about, Rikky? Everything okay at home?"

Rikky fidgeted for a few minutes, distracting himself with kicking a few pebbles towards the cliff facing the river. He purposely avoided her gaze the whole time.

"Rikky? Come on, you can talk to me."

"Well…I don't really know how to put it into words, Sakkuya…" he muttered. "I know I can talk to you, but…it's just really hard to say out loud."

Sakkuya's face was instantly red. Was he saying…no way. There was no way he would bring up something like that now. No way. With her moving away in the coming year, she didn't have time to think about…that kind of stuff.

"Rikky, you….you're not making any sense!" she huffed. "Just say it."

He was silent for another minute, and Sakkuya was ready to give it up and head back to the city when he suddenly wrapped his huge arms around her, freezing her in place with complete surprise.

"I don't want you to leave, Sakkuya," he whispered in her ear.

Stunned into silence, she could barely do anything but try and breathe. For some reason, tears began pooling in her eyes, and she found herself crying silently into his shoulder. He didn't want her to leave. She was precious to him…and that meant…

"Rikky?" she murmured. "Why don't you want me to leave? Tell me the truth."

He just hugged her even tighter and said, "I don't want you to go because…because I…I l-love you…"

As soon as he said those words, Sakkuya threw her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Rikky…I'm so glad you love me. But I'm still going to leave the city once I'm old enough." She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and sighed. "Thought it doesn't change the fact that I love you. I'd like you to come with me, if possible."

Rikky pulled back and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. It was quick, but Sakkuya loved it anyway. Rikky had always been subtle with his feelings.

And yet, when she looked into his eyes after that brief moment, she saw not love, but sadness. That, coupled with the fact that he was drawing his Iron Claws out from their hold pouch, sent chills down her spine.

"R-Rikky?! What are you doing?!" she cried as she stumbled backwards and fell.

"I don't want you to go, but if I must say goodbye, then let me make it for forever." The look in his eyes changed from sad to almost euphoric. "If…If we die together, then we can go into death holding hands! I've seen how the world works, and it's so tainted that I can't stand it any longer!" He smiled at her with the same caring eyes as he always had, and reached for her. "Sakkuya, I can't bear to be without you…please, come and spend eternity with me."

Sakkuya scrambled upright and backed away, trying to put as much distance as possible between them. "Rikky, what are you saying?! Do you ever realize how crazy you sound?! It's like you're a completely different person!"

"People change, Sakkuya," he said, still approaching her. "Are you saying you never noticed how I'd changed after I heard you say you were going to disappear from the city? I became so tormented that I came to this conclusion. If you told me you loved me when I confessed my love for you, I would make sure you could never leave me. Ever."

Sakkuya, her attention focused solely on avoiding Rikky, failed to see the edge of the cliff approaching quickly on her heels. She only noticed when her foot missed the last bit of earth, causing her to lose her balance. The wind rushed past her ears as she began to fall, and the only thing that kept her from falling off the edge entirely was Rikky, who had sprinted the last of the distance and grabbed her arm.

They stood there for several seconds; Sakkuya dangling over the side of the cliff, the only thing keeping her aloft was Rikky's strong grip on her arm. It was a very precarious position for Sakkuya to be in. Either she could let Rikky pull her back up onto the cliff to be killed, or she could make him let go of her so she'd fall to her death at the bottom of the cliff. She ended up dying both times. But there was the chance of escaping…no, there was no way she could escape from Rikky. He was a barbarian warrior, completely trained in the art of killing Wraiths. She was still trying to learn how to turn into her fox form. There was no way she could win.

"I'll ask you one more time," Rikky said. "Will you die with me?" Suddenly his expression was full of rage and fear. "Please don't leave me alone!"

He yanked hard on Sakkuya's arm, pulling her towards him with such force that her side grazed the claws on his right hand. Blood seeped through her torn armor and clothes and began to slowly pool beneath her, but she was in too much pain to notice.

On impulse, she pushed away from Rikky and stumbled backwards, trying to get as far away from him as possible again. But there was no ground behind her this time. She fell before Rikky could reach her again, and the look on his face was one of distraught.

"Sakkuya," he cried, "please don't leave me!!"

His words hurt her, but the pain in her side was much worse, and she blacked out before she hit the ground.

* * *

"Are we there yet, Dad?" a young boy asked.

"Not yet, my boy," a man, most likely his father, replied in a chipper tone. "We're _almost_ there. Only a few more miles until Broken Bridge Village."

"Great," a young girl replied. "I'm getting tired of riding in the cart."

"Dear, what's that over there?" an older woman asked. There was a pause, and then a gasp.

"That's…oh my god!" the father shouted. "Kids, stay in by the cart! Do not leave it!"

There was something that sounded like footsteps, but they were harsher. Running, maybe?

"Dear god…it must've been the Wraiths…" the man muttered sadly, now closer than before. "The poor things…they're so young…"

Sakkuya sucked in a breath slowly, taking a short second to relish her brilliant luck. She was still alive! She wanted to smile, but the movement caused her so much pain that she let out a whimper.

"Oh god, she's alive!!" the man shouted. "Al, Dean, come help your father!"

Sakkuya forced her eyes open slowly and, after being blinded by morning light, looked into the face of a man in his late thirties. His black hair was graying with age, but his dark eyes help nothing but concern for her. He had wings on his back, which made him an elf.

"Don't worry. We will help you get home. Although I can't say as much for him…" The man nodded towards a dark mound a few yards away, lying in a pool of dried blood. Sandy colored fur, the familiar hands…it was Rikky.

Rikky was dead. He must've jumped after her in an attempt to stay together. His right hand was stretched out towards her, as if trying to take hold of hers. But he'd died before that, and he had died alone. Sakkuya was still breathing.

"Was he your friend?" the man asked.

Sakkuya sucked in as much air as possible and force out one word: "Once…"

As she was moved from the base of the cliff to a cart, Sakkuya felt every injury she'd gotten after her fall, and she heard the woman, probably the kind man's wife, list them all off.

"Let's see," the elf woman mumbled as she ran her fingers over Sakkuya's broken body. "She's got at least four broken ribs, her right femur is broken in two places, and her right arm seems to be dislocated and broken just above the wrist. She may have a concussion, but I can't be sure. And the lacerations in her side are really deep. Shall I heal her, dear?"

"Just try and patch her up as much as you can before we get to Broken Bridge. We're already two shipments late as it is, and this put another delay in our schedule."

"Yes dear."

With those words said, a cool white light began pour over every ache and pain in Sakkuya's body, giving her immediate relief. The woman was a cleric. Sakkuya really did have brilliant luck. But no luck in the world could keep her from fall asleep from exhaustion.

But at least she was alive.

* * *

Eldon – City of Etherblade – Midnight

The morning after Danriden's arrival had been a relatively rowdy one. Eldon had awoken to the sound of laughter and cheers, which meant either Dan had invited the entire population over for a midnight feast, or just his fellow soldiers. Either way, Eldon would arrive downstairs just as the last bit of food vanished from the table.

He rolled over under his sheets and savored the soft smell of his mother's soap on his pillow. She was so kind, letting him use it to wash his sheets. It was a welcome change from the usual acrid odor of the men that walked around the city. They stank of long hours of training and working out, and it really affected some of the shop owners. If the soldiers were allowed into the actual shops, everything would start stinking. That's why all the vendors were outside, even at night.

Another raucous cheer went up downstairs, and it seemed very clear to Eldon that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night. He pushed the sheets and comforter off of him and shuffled over to his dresser, pulling out a clean tunic and pair of pants. There was really no point in trying to sleep in the same house as his brother. After all, the guy was…a real party starter, to put it mildly. Not that Eldon didn't like attending a party once in a while. It was fun once in a while, but not every other day. That was just a waste of time.

Dressed and ready for a walk outside, Eldon crept as quietly as possible out of his room down the stairs, making sure he missed each creaky board with every step he took. It would take as much stealth as he possessed to creep past his brother and his probably-drunk friends from the army.

"So what's up with Eldon, Dan?" a gruff voice asked from the kitchen. "He doesn't seem to have your fondness for battles."

"I've noticed," a half-coherent Danriden muttered from the same room. "He's grown used to his comfortable life here in the city."

"So?" the gruff voice asked after a loud belch. "Does that mean you're going to take him to the next battle?"

"No," Dan replied after a small pause. "If he's chosen not to fight, that's his choice. Personally, I am against it, but I will not push him to make any decisions he does not want to make."

"Dan, that's nice and all, but we're losing warriors in every battle. We need everyone to take part. Even the women are starting to train."

"I understand, Roan, but-"

"I'm sorry, Dan, but with the Wraith population on the rise, we must use as much force as possible to wipe them out." There was a sound that resembled that of pushing a chair backwards, and several footsteps that approached Eldon and the front door. Eldon quickly took cover in the next room; the living room. He peeked around the corner and nearly let out a gasp of surprise.

"I'm telling you one more time, Danriden," General Lolland said tersely. "Get your brother some proper training, and do it quickly. If we lose another man to the Wraiths, it won't be the only thing you have to worry about." The General turned to the door, but glanced briefly over his shoulder, catching sight of Eldon from his hiding spot. He shook his head and headed outside, letting the door slam behind him with a thud.

As soon as the General left, Dan and his friends went back to drinking. Eldon took advantage of one of their loud cheers to slip outside and into the moonlit street. There was barely a soul about at night, and those who were out were either soldiers or the wives of soldiers looking for their husbands. It was a comical sight when one saw a friend being carted home by their wife after a long night of drinking at a friend's house. It made the world seem almost…livelier. Cozier.

Eldon shivered as a cold breeze found its way through his cloak. The nights were finally warming up. After what had felt like a long winter, spring was finally coming to Etherblade. Soon the city would be full of fledgling apothecaries and craftsmen, all looking for special woods and herbs found only in the areas surrounding the large city.

He smiled to himself as he thought of his brother's complaints about all the city's visitors. Dan would just go on and on about how it would be harder to keep track of all of them, and how he and the General would be stuck with taking role call at night to make sure no one was still outside the city limits. And of course, they would be staying in several houses, but the majority of them would be sleeping in the temple, under the watchful eye of the Elder.

The Elder. A man worthy of the title of 'Battle Lord', yet doomed to a life of watching battles from afar. He had once been the greatest swordsman in the entire northern region of the land, and had led the blademasters and sorcerers of Etherblade to war with the Wraiths countless times, with every battle resulting in a victory. But fate was cruel, and when the Elder lost his wife and two children two a Wraith raid he could've prevented, he passed his position to General Lolland and took up the title of Elder. Eldon admired him, in a small way. To lose everything and yet find a reason to keep going…that was amazing.

Eldon followed the eastern road out of Etherblade, trying to psyche himself into getting some training done. If Dan found out that he'd done almost no training in the weeks he'd been gone, he'd strangle his younger brother.

"Hello down there!" someone shouted from the gate ahead of Eldon. "On a quest, Eldon?" It was Vorlus, a sorcerer who lived across the street from Eldon's family.

"Yeah," Eldon lied. "Don't tell Dan, though. He'll think I'm going soft!"

"Of course," Vorlus said with a nod. He waved his hand, and the gate sprung open so Eldon could pass through. "Good luck, kid!"

Eldon just nodded and took off down the cliff-side road, running as quickly as he could to get away from the city. The stuffy air he'd once breathed dissipated, and the crisp cold air of spring greeted him swiftly. It was like a bucket of cold water in his face, and it was a welcome wakeup call. He felt refreshed and ready to fight some monsters.

He quickly found a small, widespread group of wolves to kill and quickly lunged at the nearest one. It went down in two slashes of his blade, as did the next three. It was easier than Eldon remembered it being, and that made him happy. Doing all those quests for the blacksmith and apothecary hadn't been a complete waste of time, after all.

Just as he was about to take on a group of beetles, a shrill cry rang out, sending millions of birds in the forest into the sky. Eldon twisted around to face the cry when he saw a large group of Wraiths pounce on something that had fallen to the ground. It had looked like a person.

In a flash, Eldon was running at top speed towards the group, his still bloody sword glinting in the moonlight like a warning. The Wraiths, completely unaware of the human's approach, fell quickly under his blade and fell to the ground. Eldon heaved the dead wraiths off the thing they'd been attacking and pulled it from the mass of blood and rotting flesh.

It was an Untamed girl, and a beautiful one, at that. Her short black hair was matted with blood and dirt, and her clothes were torn and bloody from the attack. There were scratches and bites all over her pale skin, but they weren't too deep. Nevertheless, they would be a problem if they got infected.

Suddenly, the girl stirred a little and opened her eyes, revealing them to be dark brown, almost black.

"A-am I…alive?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes. I'm bringing you to Etherblade. You'll be fine."

The girl nodded, then promptly fell unconscious. Eldon picked her up and began a swift run back to Etherblade, towards safety. She would soon be well again.

* * *

"She's a little banged up, but fine, as far as I can tell," Apothecary Xi said thoughtfully as he stepped out of the spare bedroom in his house, which doubled as an infirmary at times. "Eldon, if you hadn't been there to help her, she would've died. You did well."

"Thank you," Eldon said simply.

"That's my brother!" Dan shouted as he smacked his brother on the back. "What a knight!"

Although Eldon felt happy that he'd saved the girl, something didn't feel right. It was almost morning, and his nerves were vibrating like a plucked sting on a harp. Something was very wrong. He wanted to say something, but that would spoil the mood.

"Eldon, you okay?" Dan asked, though his voice seemed far off. Eldon nodded, but Apothecary Xi placed a calloused hand on his arm and shook his head.

"It might be shock. You should get some rest, Eldon."

"Shock?!" Dan cried in disbelief. "There's no way my brother is in shock over something as small as this!"

"Dan, quiet down, or I will ask you to leave," Xi scolded. "All I'm saying is that Eldon was unprepared for his little adventure this morning. He just needs some rest."

Dan glared at Xi for a moment, then huffed angrily.

"Fine. Send Eldon home when he's ready."

With that, Dan spun on his heel and stomped out of the house, his cape twisting behind him. Eldon sighed when he left, then said, "Thank you, Xi. I'm grateful you got him to leave."

"It's no trouble," Xi said with a small smile. "He's a disruption in my home and to the injured here."

Eldon smiled. Out of all the people in Etherblade, Apothecary Xi was probably the only person who couldn't stand Danriden and his fellow soldiers. They always sent one too many people to Xi after a fight or a battle. It was straining on Xi, but it was his job, and he did it with his own set of rules.

There was a rustling from the Untamed girl's room, and Xi shuffled inside, only to emerge a few minutes later with a grin on his face.

"It seems the girl is asking for the one who rescued her."

Eldon immediately stood up and entered the room. It was plain and sparsely furnished, with only a bed, a chair, a dresser, and a sink. It held a slightly empty feeling to it, but at least Xi had put some paintings up on the walls. They helped liven up the room a little bit.

"You're the one who rescued me, right?"

Eldon turned his attention from the paintings to the bed, where the girl was sitting. Her black hair was free of blood, and the cuts and bites on her arms were neatly bandaged. She was smiling.

"You look a lot better without all the blood and dirt on you," Eldon said out of nowhere. The girl laughed, and he realized what he said and how it sounded. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that like it sounded! I just meant-"

"It's okay. It made me laugh," she said, her cheeks tinged pink. "Thanks for saving me. My name's Veya."

"I'm Eldon." He paused, then added, "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to ask what you were doing out there."

Veya's smile fell a little as she began playing with a loose thread on the sheets.

"I was on a mission to bring a certain item to the Elder of Archosaur. He said it was located somewhere to the southeast of Etherblade. Unfortunately, the Bloodraged Cadaver found me just as I'd spotted it, and it came after me. Before I could think, he had cut me off from Archosaur. After that, I just kept getting chased by wraiths, and then you rescued me." She looked out the window sadly. "Unfortunately, I lost the herb, and I'll have to find it again."

"I'll help you find it, Veya," Eldon offered. "It'll take less t-"

Suddenly the warning bells in the temple began clanging, signaling a disturbance not far from the city. Moments later, Apothecary Xi entered the room, looking grave.

"It seems Hunter's Cabin and the Inn of the Eagle have been overrun with wraiths. The Elder is calling all warriors and sorcerers to the front lines to defend Etherblade."

"What about Sumor Camp to the west?!" Eldon demanded.

"It seems they are being attacked as well. The wraiths are looking to take every large city by destroying the surrounding villages and cities. Eldon, you must go and join the army."

"Eldon, go," Veya said quickly. "If all the cities fall, the world will be lost to the wraiths. You must fight."

Eldon hesitated for a minute, then nodded grimly. "I'll go, but I promise I'll return to help you."

Veya nodded with a warm smile, and Eldon left the house in a run, his heart hammering away in his chest. He felt odd when he saw Veya smile. It was a wonderful thing to see. He wanted to become close friends with Veya. No, that wasn't completely true. He wanted to be more than friends. He wanted to protect that smile forever.

Eldon smiled to himself. Once he got back to Etherblade, he would get to know Veya more, and maybe return with her to Archosaur. But only if he took part in the battle and defeated the wraiths.

* * *

The march to the Inn of the Eagle was a long one, and one full of battles. The Etherblade army struck down all wraiths in their path, making the march take longer than it should've.

But when they arrived at the Inn, they were immediately swept up into a battle with so many wraiths that it seemed almost hopeless. There were monsters Eldon had never seen before, and their numbers were astounding. There was no way that many wraiths could come together and fight. It was impossible with their level of intelligence!

Striking down two wraiths in one swing of his sword, Eldon kept Veya's smile in his mind, using it as a reminder of what he had to return to. He had to protect her and the city at all costs. He couldn't run from this battle. It was far too important to simply abandon to stay safe. As much as he disliked war, this one was necessary.

As he finished off a large beetle that had nearly rolled on top of him, Eldon spotted a small group of wraiths snaking their way around the troops, through the trees on both sides. They were trying to get to Etherblade! All these lesser wraiths were just a distraction!

Eldon cursed and began moving towards the shore where they walked, only to be struck from behind by a staff or a club.

"I apologize, human," Eldon's attacker whispered in his ear as he fell to the ground and rolled down the hill, "but I will not tolerate my plan being delayed. Not even by you."

Eldon landed at the bottom of the hill, paralyzed and face up, and looked up at his attacker. A man who looked to be no more than a shadow stood in the darkness above him, his eyes a glowing yellow in the morning light. The man gestured to one of the wraiths nearby, and it picked Eldon up and carried him to the river, pausing only a second before dropping the man in the river's unsettled current. Eldon struggled to get back to shore and stay conscious, but the current took hold of him and swept him quickly downriver, away from everything he knew.

And away from Veya and her smile.

* * *

Woohoooo! I love writing! Leave reviews if you liked it! Next chapter is going to be a bit more mellow, but not too mellow!

What will happen to Bamboo Village?! Will Lumina risk losing her comfortable life to remain a warrior?! Will Sakkuya ever recover from the hurt Rikky's demands caused?! Will Eldon ever see Veya again?!

That's something only I know! XD

Find out next time on Perfect World: Tales of Three!!


	3. Destined Meeting

Hey everybody! I'm proud to bring you chapter 3 of my story! This took AGES to write, not to mention I kept getting stuck with the plot. It's not in the same order as the other chapters (Lumina - Sakkuya - Eldon) because Sakkuya's bit was too friggin long. Don't worry, I'll pay more attention to Eldon next chapter.

Updates! I think I may start a video blog soon about my fics, so if you have questions, or if you want me to add in your character _(hint hint nudge nudge say no more)_, leave me a message on here or there! Just leave me a description and a brief background! I'll post the link in my profile soon! The first blog will probably be Monday, so get your messages in and characters ready!

**Don't own, don't sue. Flame and you die.**

:D

* * *

Chapter 3: Destined Meeting

_Lumina – City of Plume – Early Afternoon_

The first thing Lumina felt when she regained consciousness was sadness. Heart-wrenching grief that tore at her heart with so much force that it felt as if something were ripping at it with sharp claws. The Elder had denied her the one thing that set the winged elves away from humans; those beautiful white wings that she had always longed to have. She had spent years trying to prove that she was ready to gain her own pair, but just when she thought she'd done enough, the Elder had snatched her wings away and shattered any hope she had for gaining them.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the canopy of the great tree that made up the City of Plume. Its leaf-covered branches shifted in the wind like curtains in an open window, revealing the sky above it to be gray and dull. A storm was approaching quickly. That much was obvious.

"Oh, you're awake," a soft voice said gently.

The face of Apothecary Luce appeared out of nowhere, smiling kindly. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up. You've slept for over a day. It just past midday now." He took a seat on the ground beside her and held out an apple. "You hungry?"

Lumina forced herself to sit up and take the apple. She rubbed it a few times with her thumb before taking a small bite.

"I heard you talking to the Elder yesterday morning," Luce said. "You looked almost hysterical before she knocked you out." He paused, then added, "What were you trying to do?"

Lumina swallowed her small bite of apple and coughed, trying to clear her throat before she answered.

"Careful," Luce said with a small laugh, "or you'll choke."

"I-I know…," Lumina replied in a weak voice. "I was…I wanted to get my wings." Her eyes flickered to Luce's face for a second and found it full of surprise. "What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no, Lumina," Luce said quickly. "I'm just…I don't know…" He sighed and shook his head. "If I knew any better, I'd say you were trying to find a way to join that huge battle last night. Am I right?" he looked her in the eye, and she avoided it completely. "I knew it," he said triumphantly.

"I just want my wings. Is that so wrong?" she asked.

"No, but you wanted them so you could go and fight monsters that were three times stronger than you. The Elder knew for a fact that if you went there and fought…you would never come back to the city alive."

Lumina frowned, her eyes full of anger. "If she had said that in the first place, then I would've stayed quietly in the city. I know when I'm outmatched."

"Do you?" Luce asked with a smirk. "I think you're just looking to place blame on someone."

"H-hey! That's not…entirely true…"

"It is and you know it." Luce stood up and offered her a supportive hand. "How about this: you go and apologize to the Elder for acting like you did, and I ask her if she can give you your wings. How's that sound?"

Lumina's face lit up as he spoke, and she took his hand eagerly. "That sounds good."

"Great. Then let's go see the Elder."

He pulled her up from the ground with a quiet grunt and held her shoulder as they walked under the giant tree's roots, heading for the large pool of Chi-infused water. The thick smell of earth and flowers was everywhere, giving the place a feeling of peace. Lumina had failed to notice it before because of her over-eagerness for battle, but now it seemed impossible to ever think of missing it. It was so profound that it made her dizzy as the blood rushed to her head when she realized she was gripping Luce's tunic tightly. She quickly let go and steadied herself, her sights set on the Elder.

Again, the elfin woman was chatting with the Priest, but this time her expression was grim, her mouth pursed into a line.

"So we lost more than I'd thought…," she murmured. "I suppose this means more of the younger generation must become warriors now. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I will hold a meeting and decide which of our children must become soldiers."

"I wish there was another way, Elder," the Priest said sadly, "but unfortunately, there is no other way. We must defend the City of Plume from the Wraiths, even if it means sacrificing part of a generation for it."

Suddenly both women stopped chatting and turned to Lumina and Luce, who had stopped walking a moment before.

"Ah, Lumina, I see you are better now," the Elder said with a forced smile. "I'm sorry, but if you need your wings, I'm still not willing to give them to you."

"N-no," Lumina said. "I'm here to…to…" She trailed off, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "I-I j-just…wanted to say…I'm sorry!"

That said, she forced Luce's steady hand off her and ducked under a nearby tree root, running away from all three elves at top speed. Her heart was ripping in half again. She had apologized, but to no avail. The knowledge that only a few of the elves her age would become soldiers loomed over her. It was a daunting thought, but what was worse was the fact that it seemed likelier than ever that she would never obtain her wings.

She finally stopped running as she reached the southern outskirts of the city, her breath coming in gasps. She had to get her wings. There was no way she could live without them. They were essential to any elf. It was considered disgraceful if an elf failed to get their wings, and Lumina was unwilling to be a burden to her people. She would obtain them by any means necessary.

"Attention, Winged Elf warriors in training," the Priest called from one of the higher branches of the tree. "We will be holding a public selection for a group of warriors that will become part of our great Winged Elf army. Only the ones who have shown the most progress in the past year will be selected. Please come to the Magic Pool to take part."

Lumina tensed. She knew that she was one of the top warriors in her generation, which meant she was sure to get her wings! There was no way she could be turned down this time!

With thought etched into her mind, she quickly made her way back to the Magic Pool, her exhaustion completely gone. This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for was finally here. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't excited, but a small hint of doubt began picking away at her determination. Was she really going to be picked? How could she be sure? Something in the way the Elder had spoken to her both times made her doubt her certainty.

But when she arrived at the Magic Pool, she felt her resolve increase. Most of the elves in sight were of a lower level than her, and this assured her that she would be picked.

"Alright, everyone, please form a line near the columns and wait for your name to be called," the Priest called out, clapping her hands twice.

The warriors in training, numbering near forty, lined up quickly and without a fuss, and the Elder began reading names from a long piece of parchment. As she read the list off, the warriors picked stepped forward and kept still, though their expressions were full of joy at their lucky selection.

Names continued for what felt like forever, but then they stopped, and the Elder rolled up the parchment and smiled at the elves standing in front of her. She told them that she'd thought long and hard about her choices, and that she wanted all of them to succeed in becoming full fledged elves. Everyone cheered, even those who weren't picked, and filed out of the area.

Lumina was distraught. _Her name hadn't been called._ She felt her heart turn to stone, as did her expression. Everything she'd worked so hard for…it had all been for nothing. Her wings had been ruthlessly snatched away again, and this time Lumina felt that she might never recover.

She kept her eyes hidden as she walked away from the city, heading for the north river. The River Tranquility; it was a place full of memories of duels and battles between fellow elves, as well as the times when she and Rizelle had been good friends. But now, the place seemed filthy and so full of hate that Lumina turned away and headed a little farther east, over Lunar Bridge. The forest whispered around her, singing songs of peace. But Lumina's heart was filled with darkness, and she felt even the Wraiths avoid her. It seemed every monster knew that an elf filled with darkness could turn evil on the spot.

But Lumina bottled up the hatred she felt and tried to enjoy the view of the river. Its crystal clear waters revealed many of the fish that swam below the glassy surface, as well as many of the turtle wraithbeasts that swam to and fro.

Realizing that she would lose none of her anger by walking around, Lumina gracefully dove into the water, relishing the feeling of its coolness on her skin. _If only I could stay like this forever_, she thought to herself as she bobbed to the surface. Floating on her back like that, she could've fallen asleep.

That is, until a shrill cry for help brought her out of her reverie.

* * *

_Eldon – River Tranquility's Shore – Noon_

Everything seemed to ache all at once as he heaved himself out of the river. It was sometime around midday, but he couldn't seem to remember how or when he'd fallen in the cold water. Everything before then was just a blur. He saw blips of faces and places, but nothing solid. He must've knocked his head against something…

Suddenly the image of a red haired venomancer exploded behind his eyes, causing a massive headache. But not only did his head ache, but also his heart. It was like the simple image of her caused him immense sadness, compassion, and longing all at once.

"Who are you?" he asked himself. "And…who am I?"

Using a nearby rock for support, he heaved himself up off the shore and checked his things for any clues as to who he was. He found food, mushy and full of water, as well as a set of potions and a sharpening stone for his sword. He hadn't been prepared for a journey; that much was obvious. So…why was he here?

Then he found a small piece of paper covered in writing. Of course, the paper was sopping wet, and the ink was running in streaks across it. He could only make out part of it.

_Dear El--- _

_I a- -orr- tha- you m--- go to --r w--- Da--idd-- but I b-l-eve -- w--l be g--- f-r --u. Veya w--- -ait for --u._

_A-- -y love, Moth--_

"So…my name's El?" he whispered. He had a name…but there was no mention of his home, or family, aside from the letter being from his mother. He could be from any city in the world, and he had no clue. "And...who is Veya?"

He put the letter away and started walking, heading for a thin pillar of smoke to the south. Maybe someone nearby would know him.

He was only walking a short time when an ear-wrenching scream tore through the silence of the forest. El immediately took off towards it, his hand itching to draw his sword. But one thing bothered him. Did he still remember how to fight, even though he'd forgotten everything else?

* * *

_Sakkuya – Broken Bridge Village – Previous Morning_

"Honestly, I'm okay!" Sakkuya protested as the apothecary of Broken Bridge Village applied another layer of salve and bandages to her wounded side. She had been dealing with the old man for almost an hour after arriving in the small village the same morning of awaking at the bottom of the cliff, and some people had been surprised to find such a severely wounded venomancer among a band of traveling elves. The elves had explained how they'd come to find Sakkuya, but that gave the village elder only their end of the story. He wanted Sakkuya to tell him exactly what had happened.

"Leave me alone!" Sakkuya cried, this time placing both her hands on the apothecary and pushing as gently as she could. The man stumbled backwards in surprise, then held out the bandages he had in his hand.

"Fine, then _you_ can apply these to your side. _Can_ you do that?"

She glared at the old man in clear protest, but shook her head. The apothecary immediately went back to his work, which he finished without another word. He disappeared into his house, leaving her to sit out on the front step and think.

Shedidn't like people being close to her. It made her feel trapped, and that made memories from the night before last come back with full force. Rikky's declaration, then his threats. His hollow eyes boring through her as he approached her, claws attached to his calloused hands. The sight of his fearful face as she plummeted to the ground below the cliffs. His words echoed in her head like a bell's chime, and it made her feel like she was going to retch any second.

"Are you alright?" someone asked from nearby. Sakkuya turned her head to her left, meeting the deep green eyes of the cleric elf that'd helped her.

"I…I am, but…"

"I hear talk that you knew the barbarian who we found at your side two nights ago. Did you know him?" the elf woman asked.

Sakkuya tried to speak, but a lump in her throat choked her under tears streamed down her face and stained her skirt. Everything around her was unfamiliar, and her heart was shattered into a million pieces that pierced her entire body until she felt like she was on fire. All she could do was curl into a ball on the apothecary's front step and hug her sides to keep herself from ripping in half.

"If you do not wish to talk," the elf woman said with a warm smile, "then we will wait until you are better. How about I see to your arm for now, hmm?"

Sakkuya could only manage a nod as the woman ran her gentle hands along the spot where Sakkuya's arm had been broken. It had been a clean break, and with the elf's friendly care, she would be able to move easily within the day. However, the gashes on her side would remain as permanent scars, a reminder of the worst betrayal she'd ever experienced.

A few minutes passed, and Sakkuya's tears dried on her cheeks. The elf woman left her side to talk to the village elder, and the venomancer took that moment to escape to the river. The Creeping Stream felt cool on her sore feet, and the smell of water made her feel calm. It was said that water signified change, but what kind of change would that be? How could her life change at all now? And if it did, would it be for the better? Or would the next step she took mean her death?

Using a nearby stick for support, Sakkuya pulled herself off the ground and walked along the bank, breathing in as much fresh air as she could before she had to return to the apothecary for treatments. No doubt he'd be infuriated that she'd slipped out of the village, even if only for a moment.

When the time came to return, Sakkuya followed the path back to the village and crept around to the back of the apothecary's dwelling, making it seem as if she'd simply walked around the house once or twice. Nevertheless, the old man was angered by her disappearance, and took a few moments to look over her wounds once more. She found it irritating that the man couldn't stop fretting over her, but after hearing a story about her falling from a cliff, it must've been a miracle that she was alive.

* * *

The night passed quickly, but in the early morning, Sakkuya found herself unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, visions of Rikky killing her flashed before her, scaring her awake in a cold sweat. She began to wonder if she'd ever be able to sleep again.

Out of nowhere, someone yelled something from outside her window. It was a deep voice, and one she barely heard, but she heard it nonetheless.

Carefully removing herself from the tangle of bed sheets, she made her way over to the window and opened the shutters slightly, allowing the moonlight, as well as the voices to enter.

"I'm telling you that there's something wrong with her!" It was Meidan, the local blacksmith. She'd seen him casting several wary glances her way yesterday, but his words seemed completely exaggerated.

"Meidan, I understand your perspective, but I assure you there is nothing wrong with Sakkuya." It was Moshang, the barbarian from next door, who spoke in her defense. She'd done a quest for him once, but that had been a long time ago. She had been a fledgling venomancer at the time, but he'd been more than happy to have her help.

"How long has it been since you've seen the damned girl?!" Meidan shouted. Moshang shushed him as another voice, the voice of Tailor Daiza, joined in.

"Will you be quiet?!" the girl whispered. "Are you trying to wake her?"

"She shows all the signs of an early wraith infection!" Meidan growled. "She is unwilling to tell us her story, or even speak for that matter, and her wounds are healing faster than I can keep track of!"

"Have you not noticed the cleric we have in our midst?" Daiza replied in a curt tone. "She healed Sakkuya more than once yesterday!"

"It doesn't matter! I say we ship her back off to the City of the Lost! Let _them_ deal with her!" Meidan demanded.

"We shall send a letter to the Elder of the City of the Lost with the details of her whereabouts, but we will only send her back once she has healed completely. She still has a few days worth of healing left, and the elves left an hour ago."

"_Then we should send her away!_" Meidan repeated, his voice growing louder.

"She will _stay_ until she is healed," Moshang replied. He sounded like he was on the verge of punching Meidan.

Sakkuya turned away from the window and crawled back under the sheets, her eyes drooping as her fatigue managed to catch her again. She had to heal quickly and get away before they sent her back to the city.

The only thing that awaited her in the City of the Lost was a trial for breaking the law and venturing outside the city at night. And then, as if that hadn't been enough, she'd be interrogated as to why Rikky was dead while she lived. No one would listen to her side, not even Anya. Anya would be distraught over the loss of her brother, and there was no way she would ever forgive Sakkuya.

Just as Sakkuya turned over and closed her eyes to sleep, the slamming of a door in the house forced her awake. Her panic levels were steadily rising, and chills ran up her arms and spine. Something nearby was radiating an amount of hatred that bordered on bloodlust. She could feel it aimed at her, and that sent her scurrying from her bed to the window. That anger in the air was making her nerves sing with anxiety.

Pausing only a second to listen for footsteps, Sakkuya unlatched the lock on her window and slipped outside, carefully closing the window behind her. Almost as if sensing her escape, the door to the room was flung open, and a very angry Meidan entered, a large sword in his hands. His eyes were blazing with fury, and Sakkuya couldn't hide a cringe as he raised the blade over the bed.

"If they won't get rid of her, then I will," he mumbled.

Sakkuya moved away from the window as his sword came down on her bed, and she backed into the dark shadows provided by a bright moon. Meidan was insane! How could he have thought she was turning into a wraith?! It was nearly impossible for a living person to be infected, and she was living and breathing right then! His mind was clouded by hatred, but for what reason?! It made absolutely no sense!

A loud curse resounded from her room, and she instantly huddled in the darkest shadows. If she could just make it to the bridge to the south, then she could be safe…at least, that's what she thought. In truth, she had no idea if she could outrun the guards. Even without her wounds, she would easily be caught. What she needed to do was go back to the apothecary, get her things, and ask him for supplies. She needed to get to Gate of Antiquity with as little hindrances as possible, and that meant asking the apothecary for safety until the right time.

Pressing herself against the side of the building, she crept towards the front door, her eyes never leaving the nearest guard.

_Please_, she prayed silently, _please don't let them find me! I don't want to be killed!_

Suddenly the front door burst open and Meidan stomped out, heading for the warning bell near the front gate. "The venomancer Sakkuya has disappeared!" he shouted over and over. "Find her! Find her before she gets away!"

Torches lit up all around the village as Sakkuya slipped into the apothecary's house and dropped to her knees. She was shaking with fear, and her side was beginning to throb painfully. When she reached Gate of Antiquity, she would need a while to recover. That, and several potions.

"Are you alright, Sakkuya?"

The apothecary was standing over her, holding out his hand. Sakkuya gripped her side and took his hand, her eyes pleading.

"Please, you have to help me get away!" she croaked, her voice nearly lost. "Meidan is trying to kill me! I have to get to Gate of Antiquity!"

The apothecary nodded grimly and led her down the hall and into his personal chamber. He handed her a pouch of money, a staff, and a pack with ten potions.

"This should get you through Wolf Totem Valley, child, but I will warn you. You will not be safe until you are well away from here. Leave, and do not come back until you are well prepared to defend yourself. But for now, you must wait. They will stop looking in a while."

"Then I will wait. I trust you."

The apothecary nodded and closed the closet door, leaving her in darkness. She shifted nervously as someone pounded on the front door, their shouts muffled by several walls. Her heart was racing at the thought of the apothecary being pushed aside as several barbarians forced their way inside, only to find her hiding in the back of a closet.

She was so scared at that moment that she pushed herself even farther back into the clutter on the closet floor, nearly knocking over a staff in the process. She caught it just before it hit the floor, and she gripped it as she heard several gruff voices outside the nearest wall.

"She's got to be here somewhere!" Sakkuya tensed, realizing that voice was Meidan. "When I find her…" He trailed off, and Sakkuya could no longer hear his rough voice. She pressed herself against the wall and gripped the fallen staff until she couldn't feel her fingers. Everything was just moving too quickly for her to keep up with. Ever since she'd broken Lost City law and gone outside its walls, her life had taken a turn for the worse.

But she had to get away. She knew that much for sure.

Being careful not to bump anything as she stood, she pressed an ear to the closet door and waited for any sign that the barbarians were still around. When none came, she opened the closet door and walked slowly into the entryway. The apothecary was just outside the front door, warding off any Untamed who wished to enter. Careful to avoid any of the windows, Sakkuya tiptoed to the door and tugged gently on the apothecary's sleeve.

"I need to go now!" she whispered urgently.

"Get back in there!" the apothecary said, surprise and anger clearly written all over his face. "You were to wait until it was safe to-!"

Suddenly the front door was flung open entirely, and Sakkuya nearly screamed. But it was Moshang who stomped inside, not Meidan. He was clearly worried, but that cleared up as soon as he glimpsed Sakkuya retreating into the hallway.

"Praise be to Pan Gu!" he whispered, placing a hand over his heart. "I thought you were dead, child."

"I am not, but had I been asleep minutes ago, Meidan would've killed me!" Sakkuya forced out. Her eyes began to pool with tears, but she could do nothing to stop them. "Moshang, I have to get out of here! If they find me, they'll kill me!"

"Because Meidan has convinced them you are Infected," the apothecary said sadly. "So it has come to this…Very well." He turned to Sakkuya, his mouth open, when he stopped and pointed at the staff in her hands. "Where did you get that?!"

Sakkuya flinched at his tone, but answered, "It nearly fell on top of me in the closet. I grabbed it out of fear someone would hear it fall."

"I see. I thought I had lost that staff long ago. Very well, you may have it."

"Wh-what?! I couldn't possibly-!"

"Take it. I have no use for it anyway. I pray that it protects you on your journey."

Sakkuya frowned, but nodded. It would be rude to decline such a kind offer, and for some reason, she did not want to let go of it. It seemed to ease her fears.

"We must hurry," Moshang said quickly. "I will take her out of this place."

"Wait, Moshang!" Sakkuya cried. "If you help me, they'll think you're Infected as well!"

"Then how do you propose we get you out?" he asked, clearly as his wit's end. "In a few moments, they're going to take out all the stops, and that means there will be no chance for escape!"

"Then just give me directions! I'm capable of finding my way!"

Moshang seemed to hate this idea, but there was little he could do to change her mind.

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "Here's what you need to do…"

* * *

Sakkuya peeked out from behind the apothecary's house, watching the swarm of Barbarians crowd the middle of the village. She repeated Moshang's words in her head until it became a calming chant.

"_First, head through the back door and around to the north side of the house. Pay careful attention to the nearest barbarians and venomancers. Then, when no one is looking, make your way over to the north village gate and wall. Keep to the outside of the wall and head to the east end of it."_

Sakkuya sucked in one last deep breath before quickly moving herself from the house to the northern wall. She crept silently and slowly towards the eastern corner, then peeked around the side.

"_Make sure none of the guards are looking your way. This part is crucial. You must run as quickly and silently as you can towards the river, but do not run directly east. That will place you in view of the guards. No, you must head north east, and stick to the hills. If you are attacked by monsters, just run."_

Taking another silent breath, Sakkuya gripped her new staff and made a mad dash for the river, heading northeast. She found she was easily hidden by the many hills and trees, and it was easy to get there swiftly. She was by the shore in minutes.

"_Once you are there, dive into the river and swim to the eastern bank. Don't get out of the water until you are near the northern cliff of Wolf Totem Valley. After that, just run east while sticking close to the cliff. There is a large altar somewhere near the other end of the valley. There will be a narrow path up to it. Once you are there, take a rest."_

_An altar, huh?_ Sakkuya thought to herself. _I've never seen one there before._

She quickly shook her thoughts away and slipped into the river, careful not to leave even the smallest trace of her presence on shore. The water was usually cool and comfortable, but this time it felt like every time she moved, the water pricked her skin like icicles. It was colder than before, but that was probably all due to the fact that she was scared out of her mind. She was being forced to run away from her own kind.

When she was close enough to the northern cliff and out of sight of the guards on the opposite bank, she hauled herself out of the water and made a mad dash for the upper cliff. That way, she'd have a little more cover while running.

And then she ran. She ran so fast that her side ached fiercely, nearly doubling the pain she was already in. Her vision was dotted with specks of light, but she knew she couldn't stop. If she stopped to rest before reaching the altar, she could be found and brought back to the village. And then she would be killed.

_No!_ she thought to herself, _I have to stop thinking about that! I have to focus on getting out alive. That's the only way I can go from here!_

Once she found the narrow path, as well as the altar, she sat down near a small pyre of clue fire and let go out a long-due sigh of relief. She was almost there. All that was left was a mad dash for the Gate of Antiquity. But that alone would take the rest of the morning, and she didn't have the strength to move her legs anymore. It was like she had gone through a week of training with Lady Sen.

Without the ability to move, Sakkuya sucked in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and lay down on her side, falling asleep before a second breath.

* * *

When she woke up, the sun was high in the sky, causing the rock formations around her to cast shadows on the ground. He joints cracked and popped as she stood up slowly, careful not to strain her side at all. Her short sleep had been almost nothing, thanks to the image of Rikky's corpse burned into the back of her eyelids.

"Will I ever be able to sleep again?" she asked herself. She didn't wait for a reply. She knew there wouldn't be one.

Taking only a short moment to fix herself up a little, Sakkuya took a quick survey of her wounds. She was covered in bumps and bruises, but most of them had come from falling down the cliff, and she only had a few cuts from where she had jumped over bushes that morning. Her fox tail was matted with dirt and sweat, but nothing a good jump in the river could fix. Her side was healing nicely, thanks to the elf woman and the apothecary. She would probably be able to pull off the itchy bandages as soon as she got to the next town.

Her inspection complete, Sakkuya began to creep towards the cliff's edge. Hiding herself in the shadow of a large rock, she peered down into the valley with keen eyesight. She didn't hear any barbarians in the area, but she couldn't be certain. After all, if they were watching her at that very second, they'd be able to see her and track her to the Gate of Antiquity.

Forcing thoughts of a horrible death in to the back of her mind, Sakkuya inched herself as far away from the cliff as she could before standing and making her way towards the rocky outcrops to the east. She had to be quick and stealthy again. There was no way she could slack off until she was safe.

_Or maybe I'm just being paranoid…,_ she thought to herself with a grimace. After all, she was pretty wound up, and anymore action would probably make her snap.

After about ten minutes of sneaking about and straining to hear footsteps, Sakkuya made it to the hills just north of Gate of Antiquity. Her chest began to swell with relief at the thought of making it through those gates and into the town's safe arms. She would never be able to go back to her life in the City of the Lost, but there were plenty of places for her to go. And at that moment, she wanted to see the other three large cities in the world: Archosaur, Etherblade, and City of Plume. That way she could choose where she wanted to live.

But her relief was not to last, for as she entered the village, she cast one last glance behind her and saw the one thing she never hoped to see. Meidan was just emerging from the valley. His tiger fur was matted with dirt and grime, as if he'd spent the whole night outdoors. And he looked insane. The look in his eyes was like the look Rikky had had in his eyes before trying to kill Sakkuya, and that made her nearly scream.

She ducked around the gate and dashed towards the nearest building, taking cover behind a large stack of logs that blocked her view of the gate. She crouched there only for a few seconds, but it felt like ages. Her heart was hammering away in her chest like a hammer on an anvil, and her breaths came in short gasps. Meidan had tracked her. Oh, if only she had left the altar earlier, he might not have seen her.

Gathering as much strength as she could muster, Sakkuya ran along the west wall of the village, keeping well out of sight. She couldn't even stop to have the apothecary treat her side, which was starting to ache up a storm. She had to keep moving.

When she reached the southern wall, she looked around for something to help her get over it. She found several small crates, which she pushed against the cold stone and stepped up on. With one last glance over her shoulder, she hoisted herself onto the wall and pushed herself over, landing not on her feet, but on her side. Black spots bloomed over her vision as her wound erupted with pain, but she couldn't do anything about it.

She just tumbled down the hill and through a small mob of cactopods. Their needles lodged in her arms at painful angles, and every time they touched the ground they burrowed even deeper into her skin.

She finally came to a stop about thirty feet from the river, landing on her back. Her mind was numb from the pain, but it wasn't as bad as her side had been at first. That had been hellish. But at least she had stopped moving. Quickly moving herself behind a small group of boulders on the river's edge, she looked up at the village. There was no sign that Meidan had seen her. She sighed with relief and began pulling cactopod needles out of her skin. They stung a little, but it was only a twinge that lasted a few seconds.

She watched the river in front of her with misted eyes. She couldn't believe she'd made it. It seemed like a dream come true, but the dream had turned into a nightmare three times over. But the time to run was over, and she could relax now.

She was safe in Gate of Antiquity.

"I'm safe," she sighed happily, allowing a smile to spread across her face. "I'm finally safe…"

"Are you now?!"

Sakkuya spun around and met the eyes of Meidan, who stood on the hill up by the town. Her heart leapt into her throat as it filled with pure fear. Oh god, he was going to kill her. There was no way she could avoid him now.

"Why are you trying so hard to have me killed?!" she shouted as he approached. "I'm not Infected!"

"So you say, but can you prove you it?!"

Meidan was only a few yards away now, and the only thing Sakkuya could do was scream as he close the distance and raised his sword above his head, his eyes craving her blood.

"DIE, MONSTER!!" Meidan yelled.

And he brought his sword down.

_Clang._

The sound of steel clashing with steel resounded around the area. Sakkuya, who had closed her eyes and turned away, opened her eyes again and looked up. Meidan towered over her, but a man had placed himself between them, blocking the blacksmith's sword with his own.

Meidan jumped back and growled. "Mind your own business, human!!"

_Human?!_ Sakkuya looked up at the man who was now looking down at her with soft blue eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, offering her a hand up. Sakkuya flinched as her memories of Rikky's outstretched hand flooded back, and quickly scooted away.

"I-I…," she squeaked, "I'll be okay when he leaves me alone!" She jabbed a finger at Meidan, who was sneering at her.

"This is between you and me, bitch."

"How dare you call her that!" the human shouted, pointing his sword at Meidan. "I suggest you leave. Now."

"And if I refuse?" Meidan snarled, brandishing his own weapon.

The human merely raised his own sword and ran at him. Their swords met with a crash, and the battle had begun. At first, it seemed to be going well for the human, but then Meidan began using his barbarian agility to sneak lesser blows. It soon became obvious that the human would lose. He was losing stamina, unlike Meidan, who had been trained with a sword since birth. The human never stood a chance.

Out of nowhere, an arrow shot past Sakkuya and buried itself in Meidan's arm. Blood began pouring out of the deep wound, and it took the blacksmith several seconds to realize he'd been hit. But when he did, it wasn't pretty.

"WHO SHOT ME?!" he bellowed, his blood-lusted eyes searching for the arrow's owner. His eyes fell upon something near the river, and he bared his teeth like a rabid wolf. "I see the elves are changing their ways," he hissed to himself. He ripped the arrow out of his arm, but only succeeded in tearing the wound even wider. He howled in pain and doubled over, clutching his arm to his chest. "You damn elf!!"

Sakkuya and the human both turned around to see an elfin girl emerge from the river. Her brown hair swirled around her shoulders like a cape that barely reached her shoulders, and her vivid green eyes pierced everything they saw. She was slender, like most elves, but her presence…it wasn't as calm as the elves that had found Sakkuya. Her aura was full of sadness and misery, but anger as well. Sakkuya couldn't help but wonder what had caused it.

"Why do you seek to harm this girl?" the elf called out. "What do you gain from her death?"

"She is a criminal! She killed a boy in the City of the Lost, and she is an Infected!" Meidan shouted.

The elf's mouth twisted into a small frown. "She can barely defend herself! I doubt she'd be able to kill a barbarian, even on her best of days. No offence," the elf added quietly.

"None taken," Sakkuya replied. After all, it was true. She was a weakling, compared to other venomancers. Not even daily training sessions with Lady Sen had changed that.

"Also," the elf girl added, "I wonder…how long have you been after her?"

"Since last night!" Meidan growled.

"Ah, see, from what I know, the Wraith Infection takes only a few hours to appear. How is it she has no rotting flesh or berserk movements if she is indeed an Infected?"

Meidan, for once, was struck speechless. Sakkuya couldn't help but sigh with relief. Now he was sure to leave her alone.

"That doesn't matter!!" he bellowed, lifting his sword in his other hand. "I will kill her anyway just to be sure!" With that, he made a mad dash for Sakkuya. She screamed again and covered her head, unable to get away.

There was a soft _twang_, and Meidan's rampage came to an immediate stop. Sakkuya opened her eyes just in time to see him fall to the ground, an arrow imbedded in his neck. Blood seeped out from his wounds and stained the ground black and his eyes finally went dark. He was dead.

"You're safe now," the human said gently, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She latched onto him and began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. She didn't want to look at Meidan's corpse. She didn't want to see any corpse. She just wanted to rest.

"Thank you for helping me," she whispered.

"It was no trouble," the human replied, giving her a small pat on the back. "I'm El."

"I am Lumina," the elf girl replied softly, taking Sakkuya's shaking hand in hers.

"I'm Sakkuya. Thank you so…so much…"

And with a final sigh of relief, she fell asleep in El's arms, finally obtaining the peacefulness and safety she so dearly missed.

* * *

:D

I had so much fun writing this! Leave a review!! And don't forget the blog!


End file.
